Smile
by The Potter Identity
Summary: I thought that I was over him, but sometimes something as small as a smile can change everything.


Hey Everyone! Wow, this is amazing, I wrote a one-shot! Like actually wrote something that is not ridiculously long. Yes! Ok, please let me know what you think! Its not so plot driver so it could easily be called boring…

Feed back (otherwise known as reviews) would be appreciated. Thanks!

-Prongspal

I swear that smiles will be the death of me. They are all too annoying, and in my opinion they should be disposed of all together. I mean, sure there's that great smile when you've made a joke and someone parts their lips and shows their teeth to indicate that "yes, it was very funny" but really, is it worth it?

What is a smile anyway? It's a facial expression that people abuse. The world is full of people who abuse smiles. In fact you cannot simply say that someone smiled, oh no, there has to be an adjective, sometimes an entire sentence before it, describing exactly what _kind_ of smile it was, and why the person was smiling in the first place. It's a real pain in the arse.

Who cares? So someone showed you their pearly whites, or maybe not so pearly…and you have to jump all over it as if it is some amazing human phenomenon. It isn't, its just a smile.

Just a smile.

How could something so simple change someone's entire universe? It certainly changed mine, too many smiles meaning too many things. I will rue the day that one smiled turned my life upside down.

I was over him. Beyond over him, I was able to laugh at him, with him. I could both pity him and hate him, but I didn't love him, if a silly crush could even be called love. We'd spent time together, usually in the company of others, but we'd been in the same room and I didn't have to sprint out with my face burning or worry about tripping over something or jumbling my words.

I discovered that he was a guy, just like any other guy and thus could be ignored by me. Well maybe not like any other guy… but the point is I was over him, I was over it, the crush, the infection that seemed to have taken hold of me like a disease since the age of ten.

I had a life, I had friends, I had boyfriends. I dated, and it was good. I had more experience than he did for Merlin's sake! All he did, to my knowledge at least, was kiss cry-baby Chang. It wasn't even a snog, no just a chaste little kiss.

Lame if you ask me.

Well, I was satisfied, I was on my second boyfriend, and though we haven't been shagging or anything, I've had some experience. Not to mention the multitude of blokes I've snogged at different Quidditch victory parties.

George once caught me snogging Seamus after Gryffindor won a while back and I thought he would rip my head off, however he chose to jinx Seamus really bad instead and told me to stop drinking the firewhiskey that _he_ and Fred had snuck in. Honestly sometimes those two can be such hypocrites.

Anyway, here I was at the beginning of my fifth year at Hogwarts with no worries, no reason whatsoever to be influenced in any way by the bespeckled, messy-haired, wreck of a teenage boy that is Harry Potter.

Boy was I wrong.

I had seen him over the summer, I had spent plenty of time with him the year before and he had no effect on me. I actually grew to destest him a bit, all his raging drove me up the wall. But he seemed to mature somehow, over the summer. The angry, angsty, miserable Harry was gone, instead there was a taller, tanner, devilishly good-looking boy who was threatening to become a man. Yet it didn't bother me one bit. Okay, that's a lie, he caught my eye, but I had a hold on myself, I forced him from my mind. I could talk to him, act like a housemate, a Quidditch player, a friend, a normal human being. Everything was fine and dandy, that is, until he smiled.

It wasn't just any smile. He'd smiled at me loads of times before, he laughs at all my jokes even the really dumb ones. He seemed to be warmer with me, I finally felt like I was growing closer to Harry Potter. Having risked my neck parading after him last year at the ministry, I'd be offended if I wasn't, but somehow there was a change, a shift. I wasn't just Ginny, Ron's little sister, now I was Ginny, Harry Potter's friend.

This wasn't important of course. Well, not till that smile. I've been dating Dean for the past few months, perfectly happily, yet something was a little off. I was beginning to wonder whether it was him or me, if one of us had done something wrong, if it was the lack of sexual activities due to my sharp increase of homework or something of the like… no. It was that I was in love with another boy and I had no idea.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened if he hadn't smiled at me, but he did and that is what got me into this entire mess. You see, Dean smiled at me all the time in that way, showing that he cared, his way of saying 'I like you' maybe even 'I love you'. And Hermione smiled at me all the time, but hers almost drove me up the wall as much as his did.

She had that small secret type of smile, the kind that boys never seem to pick up. It was a knowing smile, which is always the way with Hermione, she would never give me that wide smile that she always seemed to be shooting at my brother, at least when they're talking to each other… you never know with those two. I've been tempted on more than one occasion to lock them in a room and refuse to let them out until they've admitted their feelings. But I suppose I'll just have to let that one go.

But back to the smile. That one, smile, so wonderful and horrible at the same time. It wasn't his usual smile, it wasn't laughing at a joke, or sharing one. It wasn't in acknowledgement of my presence or saying hello. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was different. It was one of those special rare smiles that makes you tingle and feel warm inside, the smile that someone gives you when they love you.

I was sure the second I saw it, but it caught me completely off guard. I was hunched over my essay for Snape on werewolves of all things, and cursing his greasy arse for ever assigning the bloody thing, I wasn't swearing out loud or anything just sorta muttering under my breath. But Harry, who was in the next armchair reading that potions book again, looked up. Or at least I think he did. I got that feeling, the sort of prickling on the back of my neck that told me someone was watching me, and I looked up. I was greeted with a piercing stare from those bright green eyes.

Now this had happened to us on one or two occasions before, sometimes during our studies, or over breakfast or while working on homework I would catch his eye and there would be an awkward split second before he would quickly look away, a blush rising in his cheeks.

But not this time.

This time, when I stared into the eyes of that delicious, aggravating, beautiful, obnoxious, boy, he did not turn away. Instead I saw his eyes light up and he seemed to glow, my eyes traced down his face until I saw that bloody wonderful smile gracing his lips. It was that rare shining smile that makes a person look so gorgeous you can't quite stand it.

And that was the first time that I realized I was not over Harry Potter, I never was and probably never will be. It was that god awful smile that put me in the predicament that I am in now.

And thus I have come to the harsh realization and sad conclusion that I am as head over heels in love with one Harry James Potter as much as I ever was, and the only thing that I have to go on, is a smile.


End file.
